Prom?
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: 5 Questions.5 Answers.1 Prom. Who Are You Going With? And Who's This Guy With Katie..? Never Written With Katie Before lol


**A/N: Hey Guys Guess Who Is Back YET Again. Thats Right! ME. And I Know I Know, Sweet And Sour Isn't Uploaded Yet.I'll Get On That Soon, I Think. So Anyways, My Schools Getting Ready For Prom Just Like Every Other High Schol. And I Thought Why Not Write A Prom Story For Big Time Rush? So Here Is My Prom Story. Kames and Cargan Of Course(: My Ultimate Top Favs. And Then Some Jo/Jett and Camille And Steve. And Of Course Katie And Her Mystery Date ;D Enjoy!.**

James smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist. The two had been dating for almost two years and he couldn't be happier . They were currently sitting at lunch with their friends. They were all sitting outside today, since it was a nice sunny day. Across from them was Carlos who was cuddled up into Logan's side. Logan smiled and kissed the top of Carlos's head. Next to Carlos and Logan was Camille who was chatting away with Jo. On the other side of them was Jett who was only paying attention to himself. Next to Jett was Steve, the new guy. They had all become instant friends with Steve. He had been here for at least a month and he seemed pretty cool, so they let him into their small group of friends. And then of course there was Kendall's younger sister Katie, who just observed everyone else.

"So prom's coming up" James said out loud, but directed his attention to Kendall. The blonde boy nodded and continued to eat off of the tray that he and James shared.

"So it is" Kendall replied, making James smirk.

"And I was wondering if you'd be my date." James said smiling down at his boyfriend . Kendall smiled to shaking his head but then nodded.

"Of course I'll be your date babe" Kendall said leaning up to kiss the taller boys cheek. James smiled triumphantly and accepted his victory kiss.

"Just so every knows here, Kendall is my date to prom so back off of him. Yeah thanks." James said . Everyone else just shook their heads and went back to their conversations.

"Hey James want to go pick out some tuxes with me?" Logan all of a sudden asked . Carlos looked up at him confused.

"Tux for what Logie?" Carlos asked sitting up from the boys reach. Logan smirked at him and pulled the smaller boy closer and kissed his nose.

"For prom silly" Logan replied. Carlos bowed his head smiling and then gave a small laugh.

"Aw Logan if that's your invitation," Carlos started sitting up again, "then you'll be dancing with yourself" Carlos said slightly irritated. He gave Kendall a look and got up to leave. Kendall smirked kissing James quickly before leaving the scene with Carlos.

Logan watched after them with a slight dazed look on his face James just laughed.

"Nice dude" James said taking a bite from his sandwich . James stood up and offered Logan a hand, who took it and stood up.

"Carlos is so not going to prom with you" Katie said snickering to herself . Logan looked at her and shot her a glare.

"You be quiet freshman." Logan said messing her hair up slightly. She glared back standing up to leave.

"I'm just saying if you want him to go, you have to be a little spontaneous." Katie said with a shrug, she grabbed her book bag and slung it around her shoulders."You've been dating him for like what a year? You should know better" She said walking away.

Logan slumped his shoulders and frowned.

"She's right you know?"he heard Jo say. He saw Camille nod agreeing with her.

"Do something crazy for him." Steve said. All of a sudden, Logan took a disliking to Steve. He slumped his shoulders further and started to walk away with James, leaving the two soon to be couples behind them.

"How am I supposed to do something crazy for Carlos? And im horrible at being spontaneous" Logan said pouting. He was never good at surprising his boyfriend, but Carlos never really seemed to care as long as they were together he always seemed fine. And Logan did try a few times to surprise Carlos. They just never turned out right. But again Carlos never seemed to care, he would always just kiss Logan on the cheek and say _'at least you tried, so I love you.' _why wasn't it still that easy?

James stared at his friend, with a loss for words.

"I don't know man, but if you need any help im here to help you." James said patting his friend on the back. James gave him a reassuring smile, which Logan returned.

* * *

Jett watched Jo at her locker. He was determined to get her to go to prom with him. He was Jett Stetson. Any girl would be lucky to go with him right?

_Right._

So he closed his locker,popped his collar, and made his way over to her locker. He stopped and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, making her frown slightly.

"If it isn't Jett" Jo said annoyed. Jett nodded smiling.

"It is . Who else would it be?"Jett said slyly.

"Here's a better question" Jo said placing books into her locker. "What do you want?"Jo asked pushing Jetts' arm off of her . Jett only smirked and placed his arm back where it was.

"Me, You, Prom. Lets do it." Jett said. Jo only rolled her eyes and moved his arm once again.

"And why would I do that?"Jo asked annoyingly, trying to hurry so she could make a run to class.

Jett smirked once again and spun her around in his arms . Jo raised an eyebrow at him daring him to make a move . When he didn't, she did. She placed her lips on his making said boy gasp a little at her sudden pulled away and gave the boy a wink.

"Your right." She said closing her locker and began to walk away before she turned back around. "Pick me up at eight"She said, Jett nodded still a little surprised but smiling none the less. He had got his date fro prom, so he was pretty happy with himself.

As Jo walked around the corner,she stopped when she saw Katie talking to a boy she had never seen before.

_Who is that?_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Logan was panicked as he waited for James to walk over to his locker . When he saw the pretty boy he rushed over to him.

"So you got a plan right?" Logan asked him quietly so that no one else could here them. He didn't want to be embarrassed about not knowing how to ask his boyfriend out to prom . James just smirked at him.

"I'm sorry, who are you talking to?"James asked . Logan rolled his eyes.

"James Diamond."

"What was that?"

"James Diamond" Logan repeated raising his voice some more,making people in the hallway stare.

"James Diamond that's right. Yours truly. So of course I have a plan! And, I made it nice and corny just for you."James said poking Logan on the nose . Logan rolled his eyes as they made their way to lunch afraid that the plan wasn't going to work . They stopped when they saw Katie chatting with a random boy they had never seen. James and Logan looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Carlos walked into the library looking for Kendall. He smiled when he spotted his favorite blonde typing away on a nearby computer . Carlos made his way over to him and stopped right in next to him. Kendall seemed unaware of the boys presence so, Carlos grabbed a chair and sat it next to Kendall's.

"We need to talk" Kendall said quietly, they were in a library after all . Kendall kept typing never looking up at his best friend.

"About what?"Carlos asked slowly as he set his book bag down in the floor. So he had known it was Carlos.

"Why didn't you just decide to got to Prom with Logan?" Kendall asked him still typing . Carlos gave a small shrug and sat back in his chair.

"I want to be dazzled for once Kendall. You know?It's our senior year, we have ONE month left before we graduate...I want to remember how Logan asked me to Prom." Carlos said . Kendall shook his head at his best friend,finally looking up at him.

"I understand." Kendall said nudging his friend in the side . Carlos rolled his eyes and pointed back to Kendall's computer.

"Keep typing buddy. We have five minutes till lunch." Carlos said. As soon as Kendall was about to finish typing the bell rang.

"Okay maybe we have five seconds till lunch." Carlos said laughing quietly. Kendall shook his head and saved his paper in his documents . He looked up and gave a confused gaze at the door . Carlos saw this and turned to look, then he looked confused to.

"Who's that Katie's talking to?"Carlos asked . Kendall shrugged and stood up.

"I don't know, come on we have to get to lunch before we're late."Kendall said with a smile on his face . Carlos rolled his eyes at his friends eagerness to get to lunch.

* * *

Camille was on her way to lunch, busy running over her lines for the school play . Of course she had the lead, as usual . She was to busy reading to notice the person next to her trying to catch her attention.

"Camille will you go to prom with me?" Steve asked her.

"And that's why I cant marry him mother he has no brain and to many wives and kids" Camille said to herself,still reading her lines . Steve took a huge sigh and prepared to ask her again . But he was interrupted when Camille stopped walking.

"Hey Steve" She said cheerfully. Steve turned on his heels and smiled at her.

"Hey Camille. I had a uh..a q-q-question to ask you" He said trying his best to stop the stuttering as it came out of his mouth. He took another huge sigh and scratched the back of his neck.

"Actually I have something to ask you" Camille said placing her book bag and books on the floor and got down on one knee grabbing onto Steve's hand.

"Camille what are you-" He was cut off by her hand.

"Aye Yo!I gots something to say!" Camille said loudly making everyone in the hallway stop talking and look over at her . She smiled at everyone then looked back to Steve. "Steve, Will you go to Prom with me?" She asked him. Steve blushed dark red and nodded.

"I just asked you that but uh..yeah" He said pulling her up from the ground to kiss her cheek . She heard "awe's" from around them but ignored them. Steve bent down and picked up Camille's stuff then her hand. Camille smiled at him and they started off to lunch. Steve smiled at her again and saw something weird out of the corner of his eye. Who was that boy talking to Katie?

* * *

Carlos,Kendall,Jo,Jett,Camille,Steve, and Katie were all sitting at lunch chatting about nothing, then something at the same time.

James and Logan were standing at the balcony of the cafeteria watching their friends . Logan was beyond nervous at the moment. The plan that James had was crazy and yet so sweet at the same time.

"You sure no ones ever done this for Carlos..? None of his ex boyfriends?" Logan asked staring at the Latino as he asked . James just nodded his head.

"Never. You'll be the first."James replied handing Logan a bouquet of flowers and a microphone."No go get him tiger"He said giving Logan a small push. Logan nodded and walked over to the top of the table he turned and gave a small nod at James who nodded back. He stood up on a chair and stretched his arms.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET FOR A SECOND!" He shouted loudly. The whole cafeteria went silent staring up at him."MY FRIEND HERE HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!"He smiled at Logan and nodded his head at him again. He jumped down from the chair and made his way over to Logan patting him on the back." Stage is yours buddy" James said as he ran down the stairs to the table where his boyfriend and friends were seated. He bent down and gave Kendall a quick kiss before clapping his hands. All of a sudden the band came out and started playing music. Everyone in the cafeteria watched looking around just purely amused.

Logan took a deep breath and looked over at his boyfriend who wasn't even paying attention as he chatted with Jo. Logan tightened his fists around the microphone . He was gonna get his little Carlitos to go to Prom with him if it was the last thing he did.

"Carlos Roberto Garcia." He said into the microphone. He watched as Carlos stopped talking and slowly turned to see Logan. He looked beyond confused by his boyfriends actions." This is for you baby!" He said. Logan nodded at the band who started playing a different song . Logan snapped his fingers and slowly made his way down the stairs to Carlos.

_Boy you make me  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Our love is so  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb  
Wha, wha, why  
_

Logan smiled as a boost of confidence made its way through his body. He made his way down the stairs. He stopped to watch Carlos's expression and smiled when he saw the younger boy smiling back.

_You tell me that you need me  
But then you wanna leave me  
And never make your way to the door  
I tell you that you're too much  
And that I'll miss you too much  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
You keep my car, Boy  
And then you go get it fixed  
I talk to all them other dudes  
Just to make you jealous  
How can we make it right?  
When we both put up a fit  
You make me so mad  
It's kind of hard to forget  
But when I look into your pretty eyes  
My heart just drops  
_

Logan kept walking until he stopped at the table right in front of Carlos. Carlos smiled wide at him and kissed his cheek.

_Boy you make me  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Our love is so  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb  
Wha, wha, why_

_You always talking reckless_  
_Sending a text message_  
_Telling me to pack and your gone_  
_And then I get a call a minute_  
_You sounded so innocent_  
_Saying that you can't sleep alone_  
_I hope I never receive to show_  
_How you spend all my dough_  
_You wanna go in some other room_  
_And burn up all of my clothes_  
_How can we make it right?_  
_When we put up a fit_  
_You make me so mad_  
_It's kind of hard to forget_  
_But when I look into your pretty eyes_  
_My heart just drops_

_Boy you make me_  
_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_  
_Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb_  
_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_  
_Our love is so_  
_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_  
_Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb_  
_Wha, wha, why_

_Calling it quits just ain't_  
_What we were built for_  
_I'd rather love you_  
_Than to hate you boy_  
_I want you to know_

_You're my, you're my_  
_You're my shawty_  
_Say you're my, you're my_  
_You're my shawty_

_Boy you make me_  
_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_  
_Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb_  
_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_  
_Our love is so_  
_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_  
_Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb_  
_Wha, wha, why_

_Boy you make me_  
_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_  
_Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb_  
_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_  
_Our love is so_  
_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_  
_Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb_  
_Wha, wha, why "_

Logan finished and smiled wide when he heard the crowd go wild for him but no one else mattered at the moment . Logan stood up and walked over to a table that was close to them. He held the flowers out to Carlos and smiled wide.

"Carlos Roberto Garcia, Will you PLEASE be my date to prom?" Logan asked. Carlos shook his head and stood up from where he was . He clapped his hands together and smiled, nodding his head.

"Of course ill go to prom with you!" Carlos shouted making the cafeteria go crazy . Logan smiled and jumped down from the table walking back over to where Carlos was. He handed Carlos the flowers. Carlos took them and tossed them to Kendall who surprisingly caught them . Carlos jumped into his boyfriends arms and kissed him with all the pieces of his heart.

* * *

Katie was sitting in class at the moment when a note hit her in the neck . She turned to see the new kid waving at her. She gave him a weird look before opening the note.

"_will you go to prom with me?"_ Katie looked at it and shrugged quickly writing back to him.

_"but i dont know you"_ Katie wrote back.

_"show me around school then? get to know me?" _

Katie smiled at the note and turned the boy nodding . The boy smiled at her. The bell rang and they all stood ready to go to lunch . Katie smiled at him when he stopped in front of her desk.

"Im Dak. Dak Zevon." He said extending his shook it smiling.

"Katie. Katie Knight." She said. They both hooked arms and walked out of the class.

**A/N DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE! I Hope You All Liked This :D Ive Actually Been Thinking About It For Awhile. Just Never Got Around To It! And For Some Reason, I Couldnt Log Into Fanfiction So I Decided To Just Write It And Get It Over Reviews...? :D  
**

**-ForNowUnamed**


End file.
